projectpawfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Survin
Mitchell Robertson Survin (born May 12, 1988) was a scientist who specialized primarily in biology, although he had a knack for robotics as well. He was employed at Bionic Animal Research and Kinetics from January 2011 until December 2015, the reasoning being that he was working on a biological project that violated B.A.R.K.'s ideals and morals, as well as one of his biological experiments being used to kill former B.A.R.K. chairman Victor Charles. History Survin was born in Annapolis, Maryland. As a kid, he was known to be overweight, had a very hyperactive personality, and prone to throwing tantrums. In addition, he had a strong obsession with mutants, being an avid fan of X-Men. Not much is known about his childhood beyond this, however. His high school years are even more foggy, with the only thing known about this time of his life is that he went to Silverpine High School where he was eventually expelled for stalking some random student known as Flo Kaminski. He went to another Maryland-based school after this. He gained his Bachelor's Degree for Robotics in 2011, and from there he began employment for Bionic Animal Research and Kinetics. Despite making good money, he disliked the job, and went back to school to get a degree in Biology, much to his parents' dismay. During this time, he also began to research genetic engineering and spent more and more of his free time in his room and began slacking off at B.A.R.K., which made his managers angry. Eventually, when he had the knowledge he desired, he began his own experiments to create his own mutants. At this time, his project lacked a name. The project was based entirely in his mother's basement, which he lived in until he was evicted at age 30. After a few years of making unsuccessful fetuses and embryos, he finally gets it right in 2015 when he creates a chibi version of what would be known later as a Trollawk. Despite its puny size, it was very strong and destructive. He celebrated this occasion by taking the tiny monster to work. It impressed his coworkers but angered his managers, who wrote him a cease and desist for his project and to never bring another one of these mutants to work. He ignored it and continued creating them until he was fired seven months later, when he used one of his infused syringes to work and stabbed Victor Charles with it, mutating him into a human-sized Trollawk and causing him to go on a violent rampage in the B.A.R.K. headquarters until he was shot and killed by heavily armed security. Survin went for trial, but the trial was dropped due to his mother bribing the judge to drop the case. Now a NEET, he dropped out of college one semester before he would get his second degree and continued his experimentations. Fame with Mutricons In 2018, now 30, Survin successfully creates his own human-sized Trollawk with the help of a dead body he hid in his dumpster. The Trollawk acted identically to a human, and so Survin called his successful experiment a "Trollawk". He did not let the Mutricon out on his own, however, for fear of shame or ridicule like at B.A.R.K.. After more experimentation, he created many other Mutricon species with various body shapes and designs. By May of that year, he had created 40 in total, with all of them living in his mother's basement which permanently reeked of dead bodies and animal feces at this point. The smell caused his mother to evict him, and because he had no friends or job, Survin and his 40 Mutricons wandered the streets until he came to the realization that he could become famous. He did play god and succeed after all. Plus, people were already staring at his mutant posse in awe, taking the attention away from B.A.R.K.. Thus, he was supplied with temporary housing paid with your tax dollars so he could prepare his creations for a grand unveiling ceremony to the public. Survin then unveiled his Mutricons at a massive ceremony. Unfortunately, they had a "bug" that Survin oversaw; the Mutricons were very violent and tended to attack others in sadistic ways when angry. Halfway through the ceremony for no reason at all, the Mutricons suddenly went berserk and murdered everyone in the audience. He attempted to escape with his creations but police and security had them cornered briefly until the Mutricons killed them too. When they were eradicated, the United States Marine Corps came and finished the job, leaving only 24 pacified Mutricons remaining. Shortly after, Survin and his Mutricons were stuffed into a rocket ship (also courtesy of your tax money) and sent off to the earth-like planet Gliese 581d, never to be seen again... at least until 2042, where Mutricons in much greater numbers attacked several major cities around the world. Survin himself has not been seen ever since. He would be 56 during the events of Project P.A.W. if he is still alive. Category:Pre-Roleplay Characters